<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadowed by Kaini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272713">Shadowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini'>Kaini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apex Legends, Established Relationship, Halloween 2020, Kinda, M/M, Shadow Royale, cryptage - Freeform, halloween fic, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and Crypto participate in Revenant’s Shadow Royale. As expected, it’s a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I return with a short Halloween/Shadow Royale Cryptage fic. Yes I am still working on The Hired Gun have no fear. </p><p>'Shouldn't mirage know more about shadow rev' well only pathfinder went last year, right? The other legends didn't believe this place existed in The Broken Ghost. So we goin with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate this universe.” Mirage grumbled - he’d been saying the same thing to himself for the last hour, though, so of course Crypto ignored him. Crypto was busy in his drone anyway, scouting ahead for them to make sure they weren’t about to run into more shadow-thingies. </p><p>
  <em> "Ring's closing. Get inside or perish."  </em>
</p><p>The voice of Revenant but Not Revenant made him shiver as it boomed across the dark arena. "I really hate him as the announcer. Remember the Holidays? That was fun, that was better."</p><p>"Because you were the announcer." Crypto huffed, closing the drone's controller with a snap. "And that was worse, in my opinion." </p><p>"Aw, hey-"</p><p>But Crypto was already moving, sliding down from their high perch to head toward the next ring. </p><p>They didn't tend to like, talk a lot during matches, but even then Crypto was being kinda short with him. He was probably <em> just </em> as stressed out as Mirage was by their romp into an alternative universe and just didn't wanna admit it. </p><p>Mirage put away his flatline and followed along anyway, letting Crypto take the lead. He knew where they were headed and had already scanned the next ring, so. Considering it was dark as hell and Mirage couldn't see shit anyway… </p><p>Crypto stopped suddenly, throwing out an arm to keep Mirage from bowling past him, which he totally would have. "Shh - I hear something." </p><p>They scuttled behind some cover as they drew their weapons, listening. There was… something, but far too light and soft to be a Legend's footfalls. Moving too fast, too. </p><p>
  <em> Shadow.  </em>
</p><p>Crypto drew in a sharp, surprised breath, and that was when Mirage knew they were fucked. </p><p>"They're behind us!"</p><p> </p><p>Aaand that was when all hell broke loose as a couple shadows rushed up in that freakishly fast way you just couldn't prepare for. They shot them down, but shooting didn't do much to the damn things - they came back a few moments later, rose from the ground like zombies and rushed back in like… well, like zombies from hell, which they were. </p><p>"We should go!" Crypto hissed, but there was something - </p><p>Someone was taking potshots at them from a distance, from the direction the shadows kept coming from. Someone with a gun, so… living Legend. Hadn't creepy Rev said something about the shadows being… attached? To the living? </p><p>Crypto was trying to reposition, though, backing up. </p><p>"Wait, got an idea, we got this!" Mirage called back, not even waiting for Crypto to respond before he loosed his decoys and ran toward the shooter. The shadows were absolutely stupid for the decoys, splitting off and running after them. Hah. </p><p>They… might have also been going for Crypto, though, so he had to hurry. </p><p>"Wait -! Mirage!" Crypto called after him, a hint of panic in his tone, but he was already committed.</p><p>"Mir-"</p><p>The enemy Legend hadn't seen him, and he snuck up the hill behind them and took 'em totally by surprise. It only took a single clip to down the guy - had his back to Mirage, hah. Another clip emptied and a loot box took his place, and in Mirage's peripheral the shadows suddenly disappeared; fizzled out like a candle flame in the wind.</p><p>"Gotcha." Mirage snarked, rooting through the box for any goodies. "Hey Crypto, you want this digital -" </p><p>Except Crypto wasn't there. Had he run? "Crypto, yoohoo-" </p><p>He stuffed the optic in his pockets and slid back down the hill, half expecting Crypto to pop up from behind cover and yell at him for running off. </p><p>But he didn't, and - </p><p>Oh. There was another box down the hill. Mirage's heart sank as he collected the card - Crypto. The shadows got him. Fuck. And it was all his fault.</p><p>"He's gonna be so fucking mad…" He mumbled, though there was a panicky feeling settling in his stomach. </p><p>
  <b>'RESPAWN UNAVAILABLE' </b>
</p><p>The card almost seemed to be mocking him. And come to think of it, he hadn't seen a single respawn ship since they were sent to this hellish dimension. What happened to fallen Legends, here? Did the syndicate still pick them up? Was Crypto hurt and that was why he couldn't rejoin the game?</p><p>Mirage juggled the card for another moment before tucking it away - maybe it just needed a bit to get the signal. Had to have shitty reception in another dimension. </p><p>He snagged Crypto's volt for him just in case, fitting it with the digital threat before sticking it on his back to keep moving. The ring was still coming in, and now he didn't have Crypto's Intel. </p><p>He was having to remember the terrain, too - King's Canyon had changed in their world, but not in the freaky alternate world apparently. No Hammond or something. He didn't pretend to understand how it all worked, he just did what he was told. </p><p>… he definitely heard shadow footsteps again after a hot minute of running, though. Fuck. He was trying to get across the wetlands area, get into where he was pretty sure Crypto had said the ring was headed to. </p><p>The footsteps were getting closer. Mirage ducked into one of the nearby structures, except the damn thing seemed to be homing in on him, still getting closer. Just sounded like one, though. </p><p>He switched his flatline to single fire. They were fragile, it would probably only take one good shot… </p><p>Mirage nearly had a heart attack when the thing burst in the door, shattering it in one hit because yea they could fucking do that. </p><p>Except when he lined up his shot the sight on his flatline gave him the FRIENDLY warning. The <em> 'don't shoot your own squadmate, stupid' </em> pop up. That moment of hesitation was enough for it to get close, and…</p><p>Aaaand, nothing. It didn't attack him, just kinda stood there awkwardly like it wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be doing. </p><p>Mirage squinted at it. "Holy shit… Crypto?"</p><p>It - he - growled, low and guttural, but it almost kinda sounded like a yes? Maybe? </p><p>Mirage inched closer, and the shadow's bright eyes just followed him, the little curious turn of his head just… so familiar. </p><p>"Oh God, seriously? Crypto…" that's what the shadows were?? Fallen Legends? No wonder they stuck around their remaining teammate. So what the hell happened to them when the last guy died and they went poof?</p><p>Crypto just stared at him as he had his little crisis, those bright eyes totally unblinking. Creepy. </p><p>Mirage was losing his mind, though. He reached for the shadow hesitantly, almost wanting to make sure he was real. "Is it… is it really you?" Maybe it was a fake, to take Crypto's place. Mirage lowered his voice. "... Tae?" </p><p>That got him a sharp, harsh growl, and yep - that was Tae Joon. He'd warned Mirage to never use his name in the arena. "God, babe, are you okay?" He whispered, giving his arm a little squeeze. He felt… like not entirely solid, like if you tried to make something solid out of smoke. </p><p>Crypto shrugged him off, kinda batting his hand back, and for some reason that stung. </p><p>"You, uh… want your volt back?" He finally offered with a nervous little chuckle. Crypto just stared at him, so he held it out, and still just got a blank look. </p><p>He hadn't seen any of the shadow things with weapons, but. Worth a shot. </p><p>"O… Kay, even less of a talker than usual I see. Um… should we go?" </p><p>That at least got him an affirmative nod, so. Crypto understood him, he was in there somewhere. </p><p>They headed out, Crypto in the lead again. He was a hell of a lot faster, and Mirage had a hard time keeping up - Crypto kept having to stop and wait to keep from getting too far.</p><p> </p><p>They ran into one other squad on the way to the final ring, and took them out. Crypto was fast, kept 'em distracted, and Mirage didn't have much trouble versus a squad of no-names. It kinda sat heavy with him as he looted their boxes, though - what happened to them?</p><p>They just had to keep going. Crypto wanted to take prime position in the final ring with the Intel he had - he couldn't say that, but, Mirage had worked with him long enough to know his style. They chose the only structure that was gonna end up in the final circle and hunkered down to wait. </p><p>Mirage crouched down in a shadowy corner, and Crypto joined him, though he kinda glowed a little and ruined the hiding spot a bit.</p><p>He didn't like this strategy, honestly. It made him nervous to just sit and wait, and he kept clicking his flatline from single fire mode, on and off, over and over for something to do. </p><p>Eventually Crypto nudged him with a soft growl. He could almost hear the usual <em> stop fidgeting; pay attention, idiot.  </em></p><p>"Hey." Mirage whispered softly, that nervous feeling fluttering in his chest again. Crypto looked at him, and he reached over to gently run a thumb across his partner's cheek - the cameras were elsewhere, they were just camping, so. "Still in there?"</p><p>There was a moment's pause, and then Crypto leaned into the touch with a little sound that was almost a broken sigh. So yeah, still in there. God, Mirage didn't want to lose that. They just… had to win the match. </p><p>The sound of gunfire snapped him out of it, and Crypto leapt to his feet. Three squads left, and two of them were fighting nearby. It was their chance to third it and grab the win. </p><p>Crypto knew it, too. He was already darting toward the sound, way ahead of Mirage. </p><p>He deserved it; same thing he'd pulled.</p><p>Mirage caught up just in time to see Crypto gunned down - he disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like when they used Rev's totem.</p><p>The enemy team was scrambling, two squads left, and they'd just come out of a fight, so - </p><p>Mirage charged in and immediately knocked somebody, dodging fire from the other two. And then Crypto was back, getting in their faces and diverting them, and another one went down.</p><p>One left. Crypto tried, but she was good - she took him out easily.</p><p>Wraith, it was Wraith. Shit. Mirage hated to fight her, especially here, but they needed to win - he didn't know what would happen to Crypto if they lost. </p><p>"Sorry." He mumbled when he'd knocked her - she hadn't had time to heal, otherwise he wasn't sure he could have gone toe to toe with her. He finished her without fanfare, ignoring Revenant's creepy voice declaring them the winners. </p><p>Crypto was back, too, running up to Mirage's side as the camera drone zoomed in. </p><p>"So, do I get him back now, hello?" Mirage called, upwards. At shadow Rev, generally. But there wasn't an answer, though Mirage could have <em> sworn </em> he heard that creepy laugh. </p><p>And then he was being transported back to the drop ship, just as he reached for shadow-Crypto. </p><p>The syndicate medics pulled him aside to patch up any bullet holes, and he didn't see Crypto anymore. Had they picked him up too, or left him…? As usual nobody would answer his damn questions, more concerned with making sure he was gonna go on to fight another day. </p><p>Hopefully they were doing the same thing with Crypto. Hopefully he was fine. Nobody would fucking answer him, though, and it was starting to freak him out. </p><p>When they sent him back to his little temp room on the ship he went right by it and headed for Crypto's, knocking on the door. </p><p>After a tense second it opened, and Mirage had never been happier to see Crypto standing there in a loose tank top, looking tired. </p><p>Well, okay, maybe there was that one time, but still. </p><p>Mirage got an absolutely precious, soft-spoken <em> 'mwo </em>...?' When he stepped inside and immediately smothered Crypto in a hug. </p><p>"Mirage…? Crypto murmured as Mirage just squeezed him tighter. God, he was thin under all that bullshit. "Elliott…?" </p><p>"You're okay." He breathed as finally he let his partner go, giving him barely an arms length of space. He looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise he looked okay. </p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Crypto frowned. </p><p>"You, uh - I wasn't sure what was gonna happen, you know? After you went all shadow-y." </p><p>"After I … what?"</p><p>Mirage blinked. "After you got uh, eliminated." </p><p>"I woke up here on the ship…?" </p><p>"Uhhh… you don't remember the rest of the match? We won, so…"</p><p>Crypto stared at him like he was insane, but he also looked so tired he was about to drop, so Mirage sighed and nudged him toward the bed to sit down. Which he did gladly, just sank into Mirage's side with a little sigh.</p><p>Mirage wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, practically on his lap. "You got knocked out and then came back as one of Revenant's shadows. At least… I'm pretty sure it was you. You hung with me for the rest of the match…" </p><p>"I… don't remember." Crypto whispered, fiddling with one of the necklaces he wore everywhere. Keys or something. "I remember being furious you left me behind, idiot." He added in a huff.</p><p>"Hey, I was worried for the rest of the match you were like, trapped in Revenant's world and you weren't gonna come back to me. But like I am also sorry. Really." </p><p>Crypto huffed a little, which was actually almost a laugh and he like, never did that. Mirage sat up a little, reaching over to turn Crypto's face toward him gently. Crypto didn't like to be touched out of nowhere, and especially didn't like being manhandled, but he allowed that little thing, leaning into Mirage's touch with the same little sigh. </p><p>"You don't remember anything? I… I was trying to figure out if it was you, I whispered your name and you got pissy, so… pretty sure…" </p><p>Crypto frowned, his brow furrowed as he thought. "I… maybe. This feels familiar. I don't know." He murmured, covering Mirage's hand with his own for a moment. </p><p>Crypto sighed. "I'm… tired, lay down with me?"</p><p>Mirage could swear his heart was about to explode - it was usually him sneaking into Crypto's room to steal time with him, and that soft spoken, almost timid request was just - <em> so.  </em></p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He said quickly, taking off his shoes and stuff as Crypto got comfy. Mirage joined him as soon as he settled, wrapping himself around Crypto with a contented sound. </p><p>He kissed the back of Crypto's neck slowly, and that won him a little shiver. "I'm glad you're okay. I was fucking <em> worried</em>." </p><p>"I'm… fine. Just exhausted. If I was a shadow, I suppose that makes sense." </p><p>"Yeah. Get some rest." He murmured, then paused. Fuck, there was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't wanna freak Crypto out or… yeah. "... I'm... <em>really</em> glad you're okay." </p><p>If Crypto realized there was more to that, he didn't comment. Just shifted a little more firmly against Mirage and closed his eyes with a little sigh, leaving Mirage to tease him with little kisses until he fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on twitter as @benign_director, or streaming Apex on twitch at twitch.tv/BenignDirector. I talk about my writing if you ask in chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>